


The Outcome is Oblique

by Inhospitable



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt David (Camp Camp), Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhospitable/pseuds/Inhospitable
Summary: David has an accident and must travel through the woods with an injured leg. Left alone and racing to quickly find camp to get help he needs to rely on his knowledge of the woods and survival techniques he learned from nature shows. Tags may change.
Kudos: 4





	The Outcome is Oblique

Opening eyes slowly, I hear a piercing scream. I look down at my langy leg and notice red, so much red is running. It feels warm and numb as it flows. Somehow it disgusts me and I glare at it with anger. It just feels wrong. I don't like it.

My face also starts to feel that sort of familiar set of feelings. The next thing I feel is my face start to warm up, and the cold run through my body. I try to pull myself into a fetal position. I hear the piercing scream once more. Reality must have knocked me so hard that I turned and puked to my side. Orange and yellow muck flowing onto the rooted dirty ground.

Falling down on my back, I decide to look up at the hot sunny sky. Chasing after Max was not such a good idea anymore. "I guess I can just wait for him to run and grab gwen." A protective nudge ran through and I made myself look back down and assess the total damages. "No. Max doesn't need to see this. Heaven knows he won't just let the adults come to him alone. He may act all mature and big but he is still a child. He doesn't deserve to loose anymore, he is still young and should mature like all the other children. With new determination, "O.K. David! Let's patch and cover as much of this as we can. After all we don't know the extent of damages." I look up towards a towering Oak that stares down. "We don't even know if Max even saw me crash or if he just ran back towards camp….Great! I guess I am talking to myself now!"

"Alrighty then!" First from basics is to check my leg...or was it checking the head to assess oneself concussion?

Uhhh…" A sudden sharp pain creeped up like lightning from the lower limb of said leg. "AAAHH! OK, ok. Leg it is than." Laying back down was a better choice in the situation. "Right, not a concussion. Just a broken and bleeding out leg." The wind bristled through the leaves in the trees as if to answer in confirmation to my answer. Slowly feeling colder and sleepy I look up at the summer sun. "Global warming at its polar end, huh? I mean, why would it be cold in the middle of summer?"

You could see the moment when my brain clicked. "I AM BLEEDING OUT!"

"Okay, Ok. ok. Okokokokokokokokok. Things are alright." I take a deep breath to start calming down. I just need to focus.

At this moment David looks through his fingers at the wound.

Then he passes out for a solid three and a quarter minutes. Luckily this slows the heart rate. But let's be honest a bit here, he's got the luck of the devil with serious injuries… Or the luck of Daniel.

Anyway he's back awake and screaming like a girl.

"EEEEKKK"

"Oh butternut biscuits, that's not good." I need to take a breath and calm down. Clinching my hands and eyes I steel myself ready to look back and assess. "Pffwwweww"

"Ok, alrighty, first off I need to straighten the leg outwards. Uggg!" The sharp pain is harsh. Why body? Why do you hurt yourself when I am trying to fix you. This is bad behavior and you should know that I am just trying to help. And you need to know...that I am treating this like a camp Campbell character. "Yessh"

Now that the leg is straightened and positioned in a way that the pain is balancing. Yeah, like balancing a willow branch over a mountainside. A deep mountainside. A mountainside with a dark hole at the end and jagged rocks and poisonous snakes that dangle off the roots as you tumble down the cliff side and….

"I need a clothe to act as a bandage to hold pressure on the bleeding bone." Looking at my legs and admittedly avoiding the lower end I sigh. My khakis are short and would be hard to rip apart like they do in the movies. That, and the pockets can be useful later. And the needed protection of the rest of the body makes the pants not suitable. So yeah, next item on the list please.

As I look down at my chest where I can still feel my pulse beating, I pull off my old yellow shirt. The memories this shirt brought with this place. It brings such happy memories with it. Memories I need to provide for the campers that are here now. So I fold and bunch the worn shirt and then push down on the area. It hurts and burns but the pain is making me do this faster. It quickly leads me to wrap it around a few times tightly enough that I know that I can start feeling the pressure. I really needed to wash and clean the wound so it doesn't get infected. But I don't have anything like that on me. I need to find a stream.

"But first, a brace or staff...Pfft. If magic kid were here she would call it a wizard's magic staff…"

I start to look around for strengthened twigs and at best a walking stick. Luckily, Most small twigs came broken down with me and I place two on each side of the leg as well as shoving them into the yellow shirt until they became interweaved as a make-shift brace. A walking stick would have been heaven sent, but that would be asking for too much here.

Looking up at the light shining beautifully poetic through the trees like heavens light helped to calm me in its beauty. "Growl," I look down at my stomach and think how sickeningly hungry I feel. "I wonder if Max is hungry...MAX!" I had forgotten that he was out here as well. Oh how I hope he is back with Gwen and the other campers. "Growl!" "Oh, be quiet, I am worrying about the children. They must be so heartbroken without me there. I hope they don't worry themselves sick." "GROWL!"

"!?

Oh no."

A North American Black Bear appears. He is pretty big, pretty old, and pretty angry. I might have trespassed on his territory. Not good, not good. Definitely not good.

I try to yell and make as much noise as possible to scare him away. To make it known that I am a human and I am not a threat I do not wave my arms and try to stay as still as possible, for more than one reason. I should not move my leg in it's condition. It has also started to become numb around the cut area. It hasn't occurred to me yet, but the severe pain that was starting to come into focus was pushed back by the adrenaline.

The bear is in a frenzy and lunges for me. I forget keeping still and dart backwards. A bit of a mistake on my part. Note to self to keep the kids away from this area.

He slashes my hip in my attempt at turning around. It isn't deep but will definitely hurt, and has caused more unneeded blood loss. "Augh!"

I hold tight to the clawed wound as it starts to bubble up with the red blood. All thick and thin and it is so beautiful to look at that my mind starts to slow. And I just want to stare as it slides and drips down on the green and brown world. My eyelids want to start fluttering down as the world become dull and numb and drowned out. I am starting to get sleepy. And the drips and drops of this dark, smooth and red gem. Eyes feel warm and dry, so I close them and it feels so good. "DAVID!"

"Wha-!?"

I wake up quickly to see a charging Black Bear coming for me. Energy regained I notice a long, sturdy and thick stick from the corner of my vision. I quickly grab for it and swing hard. Wincing from the side cuts and the effect of the movement on the leg. But in that moment I hit the bear on his snoz...er, nose. He recoiled, giving me time to catch my breath. The pain surged forth and caused a bit of a blackout on my sight but was quickly regained. He approached again and so I swung at his face and made impacted. In my harsh luck the bear had enough and backed away from our fight leaving me panting and slightly cold.

"Pffffewww. Ok. Glad that is over...I'm sorry I hit you!"

Looking at the long and sturdy stick, "Looks like I found my leverage."

And then a thought quickly passed my mind. If there was a bear that size, then there must be a water source nearby.

"I just hope that there isn't any more bears along the way."

Wait...didn't someone call my name earlier?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter a little more than the first. I wanted to make it a bit longer as a goal.
> 
> Hmmm, I wonder who the voice was? ^_^
> 
> Hey guys, thanks for reading up to this point. A little bit of medical easter egg in the title for all you nursing and/or otherwise students out there.
> 
> Feel free to review, follow and favorite. And give the trees a bit of love, it will make a David happy.
> 
> * And if you do meet a bear, stay still. Do not provoke and making noise does help prevent, but should not be the only reason, to keep a bear from coming towards your campsite. Stay safe out there! *


End file.
